totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey
Kasey, labeled as The Hunk, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Angry Birds. Biography Kasey used to be fat, ugly, had bad teeth, and wore glasses. He was constantly bullied for that, and was rejected by all the girls. He moved to another city at the age of twelve, and decided to change his life for the better. He started to exercise, removed his braces, and started to wear contact lenses instead of glasses. Soon, he was the prettiest boy in middle school, gaining the attention and love of the girls. He has a lot of fangirls and a lot of stalkers, who follow him anywhere and hide in his bedroom to steal his underwear. He is also loved by older women, and is frequently praised by the elders of the local rest house. Kasey is loved by the females, but is usually hated by the males, who are jealous of him. Kasey joined Total Drama to meet hot girls, and to use his power with girls to win. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Kasey arrived in Arriving at Paradise Falls, causing several girls to be attracted by him, and receiving compliments because of his looks. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Kasey ripped off his shirt on his turn in the challenge, making several girls squeal and Joanne faint. He completed the first part of the challenge by using his charm to convince a bunch of fish to help him. Later, on the second part of the challenge, he used his charm on Joanne and Bitsy to his own advantage. He gave up, after he found out that Joanne was boring. He later told Sid he was going to be the voted off, when he didn't want to help the team. After his team's victory, Kasey was seen taking a sunbath at the pool room. Helen then made an alliance with him, stating their beauty could take them to the final two. Kasey and Helen developed a relationship in Rowing in the Deep. He said in a confessional that he was actuallly using her, and would eliminate her the first time their team lose. They got together at the same canoe in the challenge. Kasey initially attempted at the challenge, but then decided to not, telling Helen that he trusted the team and he knew they were going to win. He then said he didn't care, as longer as he wasn't voted off. When his team lost, Kasey told Helen to vote for Sid, while convincing the boys, Bitsy and Joanne to vote for Helen. At the elimination ceremony, he was the bottom two with Helen. Kasey was eliminated, much to his surprise. He left the island screaming and threatening revenge. Kasey returns to the final episode, And the Winner Is.... He is introduced by Chris as the player who got played, and seems to still be bitter about his elimination. He says he doesn’t knows or cares about either of the finalists, but chooses to support Nigel. Audition Tape A good-looking tanned boy is seen in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. "I'm Kasey. I'm a hot guy, and I want to be on the show because I'm hot," the boy says. He then rips off his shirt. A girl suddenly pops out outside his room on his window and shouts, "Marry me!" She runs away. Kasey looks at her with wide eyes, and quickly turns off the camera. Trivia *Kasey was the first contestant eliminated from his team, and the second contestant eliminated overall. He did not received any shells. *In the original version of the story, Kasey placed 16th out of 20. *Kasey is based on the cliche stereotype of Eye Candy/Hunk characters. *Kasey's label was The Competitive Hunk, but it was changed after I realized he wasn't competitive. *Kasey and Helen's "relationship" is inspired by Alejandro and Heather's, though, in Helen and Kasey's case, they were never in love with each other. *Kasey was meant to be seem as the main antagonist, and the readers would assume he would make it far. Gallery KaseySwimSAI.png|Kasey in his swimwear. KaseySleepSAI.png|Kasey in his sleepwear. Kasey.png|Kasey's original image. Kasey by Trey.png|Kasey's purposely bad fanart, made by Trey. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories